This application relates to an aircraft propulsion system utilizing non-coaxial fans and wherein each of the fans is provided with its own lubrication system.
Gas turbine engines are typically utilized as propulsion for aircraft applications. Historically, a gas turbine engine had a fan, compressor, and turbine all mounted coaxially. More modern aircraft proposals require more flexibility in the way of propulsion systems.
In one proposed aircraft, there are a plurality of distributed fans to provide propulsion air at spaced locations on an aircraft fuselage. A single gas generator gas turbine engine drives the distributed fans.